As individuals increasingly use a variety of email applications, social media services, and instant messenger applications to share information, the individuals become susceptible to a multitude of deceptive communications. One common deceptive communication attempts to trick individuals into following a hyperlink to a malicious online location using hooks. The hooks are communications that appear to be from a trusted entity, but are actually generated by criminals attempting to access confidential information. The hooks can be designed to evoke a sense of urgency and a desire to act promptly. For example, a hook can be an email that appears to be from an individual's bank. The email can instruct the individual to follow a hyperlink to a website immediately or the individual's bank account will be frozen. The website may appear to be affiliated with the individual's bank; however, the website may actually be controlled by a criminal. Detecting deceptive communications can allow applications to warn individuals of communications that can compromise confidential information.